Love has a habit to return again
by Tiny21
Summary: Nazo never wanted to fall in love again, since her first love didn't ended good. She really didn't expected falling in love with someone related to her first boyfriend. Love just has a habit to return again... (MORE INFO. INSIDE)


**L** **ove has a habit to return again...**

 **Chapter- How it Started**

 _{A/N}[This a new story I came up with during school, well I don't know if I'll continue it because I have the other stories to work with and try to come to any new ideas but anyways leave a comment/review about this story and if I should or should not continue it, even though I have not been active for a long time and I'm barely uploading any of the other stories,_ _Nazo's a girl in this fanfiction!_

 _DON'T HATE!_

 _Anyways, enjoy people!]_

Nazo's P.o.v

My name is Nazo the hedgehog, I'm a silver female hedgehog, age is my story about me falling in love again, after promising that I'll never fall in love again. I feel in love with my very first's boyfriend, Scourge, cousin, Sonic. I sworn I wasn't going to fall for their lies again, I can't believe I like him, of all the people in the world my heart had to choose him, I fucking hate them. They're in the same family, Sonic's just going to play the same shit as Scourge. Well I'll start this story when Scourge asked me out. We were at a park, I was sitting on a park bench alone. waiting for him...

{Flashback!}

Normal P.O.V

A silver hedgehog female, with a light blue dress name Nazo was sitting on white bench, waiting for her friend that wanted to meet up at the park for some reason, to talk about something important.

"Hey Nazo!" A voice from behind her yelled.

Nazo, turned around to see a green hedgehog with a black leather jacket and black pants, running towards her, none other than her friend Scourge.

"Oh, hey Scourge" She wasn't really interesting in hanging out in the park, she had other things to worried about.

Scourge had his hands behind his back, like if he was hiding something.

"I brought these for you." He revealed a red rose and box of sweet chocolates, handing them to Nazo.

"Thanks" She grabbed the items and set them on her lap.

"What did you wanted to talk to me about, something really important, right?" She added.

¨Oh, r-right, very i-important haha" Scourge let out a small chuckle.

Nazo was a bit surprise that Scourge stuttered he usually doesn't do that.

¨Yep, so whatś the news?¨

¨Well, I don't know how to say it, or even start it."

¨It can be that bad, right?¨ She asked with concerned clearly showing in her eyes.

¨No! Not at all, don worry nothing bad or anything that hopefullydoesn offend you¨ He raised his hands up in defense.

¨Umm, well then what'is it?¨

¨Wee been best friends for a long time, and we can tell each other anything?¨

¨Yeah, plus you pretty much know all my secrets and stuff¨ Nazo giggled

¨So do you¨ Both of them share a laugh

¨Anyways what I really wanted to ask you is that...¨ Scourge trailed off

¨Hey, before you ask... can I ask you a question I keep wondering about¨

¨Sure anything¨ He was kind of worried thatwhat every she was going to say might change his question, or her response to his question. He looked down for a while and then looked up to meet Nazo's emerald green eyes, for the first time in his life he was nervous and scared.

¨Do you like anyone?¨ She smirked at him.

He blushed a deep shade of red, ¨Uhh, w-why are you asking that?¨ He chuckled.

¨Because, well you know my cousin Blaze?¨

¨Yeah, the purple girl cat?¨

Nazo nodded, ¨She heard from Wave the Swallow, that you have a crush on Rouge the bat, is that true?¨ She snickered,

¨What?! Hell no, I do have a really big crush on someone though"He looked away from Nazo, "But it's not Rouge, it's someone even better..." He trailed off.

"C-can I know who do?" She asked,

Scourge gave no reply but just stared at the ground

"But I mean if you don't want to say, It's fine"

Scourge looked at Nazo, "Well...actually that's kind of the reason why I wanted to see you here because..."

"Yes?"

"To tell you who I liked"

"And who is it?"

"You" Scourge grabbed her and pulled her in a passionate kiss.

 _ **{A/N}[Any ideas/suggestions please review**_ _ **might update/ write more fanfcition**_ _ **if I have time]**_


End file.
